


"You'll always be my Munchkin."

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: Who Invited You? [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rpdr, rpdr 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EPILOGUE TO "WHO INVITED YOU?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You'll always be my Munchkin."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



_Seven years after Allie showed up at their doorstep…_ **  
**

“Do you think Dad will freak out?” Allie asked Jason as she curled the last piece of her long sandy brown hair.

“Most likely,” he chuckled. “But it’s your prom and he’ll just have to get over it.”

“I feel like he’s been dreading this day for a long time.”

“Well, so have I, to be fair. I feel like it was just yesterday when you were nine years old and running around the house; requesting cookies and glitter eye shadow.”

“Oh my God,” she giggled.

“Your father just wants to cherish every moment because he missed out on so much.”

“I know, I love him but he can be overbearing sometimes,” she grimaced.

“That’s Matt,” Jason smiled. “Oh! You only have an hour left; better tell him now.”

“Can you tell him?” Allie grinned hopefully.

“I thought you wanted to be treated like an adult?”

“Only with some stuff,” she groaned.

“Tick, tick, tick,” he rushed as he tapped his watch.

“Dad?” she shouted from the massive upstairs walk-in closet; where she and Jason spent most of their quality time.

“Yeah?” Matt replied from his favorite recliner in the living room.

“Can you come here really quick?”

“On a scale of one to ten, how important is this?”

“A twelve.”

“Too dramatic.” He relaxed into his plush chair.

“Dad,” she whined. “Please?”

Uttering the magic word, Matt stood with a groan from his throne and dragged himself up the stairs.

——————————-

“Your hair looks nice, Allie,” Matt complimented. He flopped down onto the couch next to his husband before narrowing his eyes at his daughter’s appearance. “Your hair looks _too_ nice. Where are you going?”

“I have a date,” the girl mumbled.

“A what?” He asked, hoping that he’d misheard her.

“A date!” she giggled.

“Hmm.”

“Tell him where the date is.” Jason braced himself.

“Prom,” she said barely audible.

“Huh?”

“He’s an old man, Allie,” his husband teased. “You have to speak up.”

“Prom,” she smiled innocently.

“What?”

“Prom!” Jason cackled.

“It’s in an hour and my date should be here any minute,” she informed.

Matt’s expression cracked. “Why am I the last to find out? Who is your date? Why were you so sneaky about this?”

“Matt,” Jason said sternly. “She wasn’t sneaky. She told me from the moment she got invited.”

“You can’t go.”

“Dad,” the teen pleaded.

“No.”

“Please?”

“If you’re willing to keep this from me, I-”

“I’m not mom!” she shouted before storming out.

Matt clenched his jaw.

“Is that what you were afraid of?” Jason asked.

“Do you not know how she was conceived?”

“Babe, she’s not you or Jodie. She’s a good kid and you should trust her.”

“I trust her, it’s these disgusting boys that I don’t trust.”

“Then trust her enough to know that she was raised right.”

Matt remained silent for a minute before letting out a loud exhale. “I’m gonna talk to her.”

—————————-

“Allie?” Matt knocked on his daughter’s bedroom door.

“What?” she replied in a broken voice.

“Can I come in?”

“I guess.”

Opening the door to the teen’s eclectically decorated room, he saw that she was face down on her bed, weeping. He sat at the foot of her bed.

“Munchkin, please don’t cry.” 

“That’s the thing though Dad,” she sat up. “I’m sixteen; not a munchkin anymore.”

“You’ll always be my munchkin,” he assured. “But you’re growing up so fast. In my mind you should only be seven. I’m trying to grasp at any shred of your childhood and hold it hostage.”

“But I’m not seven,” Allie groaned in exasperation. “You’re so overprotective and you don’t want me to grow up.”

“That’s cause you’re my baby!” He pulled her into an embrace, flooding her face with wet kisses.

“Ew!” she squealed.

“I love you, love you, love you!”

“You’re gonna mess up my hair!”

Placing one last peck on her forehead, Matt finally let her go.

“I love you, Allison and of course I want to protect you from the some of the choices your mother and I made.”

“I’m smarter than that,” she scoffed.

He defensively raised his hands. “Well excuse me. ma’am.” 

“Dad, please let me go,” Allie pouted. “I just want to dance and be a teen.”

“That’s what scares me,” he chuckled. “Tell me about your date.”

“His name is Scout Valmont,” she beamed.

“The popular, blonde kid,” Matt mumbled.

“Yeah…” she raised an eyebrow. “How did you know that?”

“I’m a dad, I know things,” he lied, unwilling to tell her that when she switched to public school, he had done his research and still got occasional updates.

Allie gave him a skeptical look.

“Tell me about him,” he urged.

“He’s really smart and super cute.”

“Cuter than me?” Matt curled his lip and tucked his chin.

“Way cuter,” she giggled. “His Dad actually plays in the NFL, I don’t remember which team because I’d rather paint my nails than watch football.”

“The Atlanta Falcons,” he murmured.

She glared at her father through narrowed eyes.

“Go on,” he insisted with a cheeky smile.

“And his mom flies between Atlanta to New York every week. She’s really beautiful.”

“You’ve seen her?”

“I met her once after she donated tons to our cheer team. She told us that we needed Versace uniforms,” Allie laughed.

“Boushy.”

“She’s actually really nice…with a really nice son…who asked me to prom…which is in about forty-five minutes…”

Matt exhaled loudly. “Where’s your dress?”

“Oh my God, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!” she beamed before leading him back to the closet.

—————————

“Better?” Jason asked as he sewed the last bead onto his latest creation.

“Yes,” Allie grinned as she gestured for Matt to sit. “I’ll go put the dress on, but you have to be open-minded,” she warned.

“Hell no. No, no, no,” Matt shook his head. “If I have to be open-minded, then that’s not the dress for you.”

“But it’s beautiful. Jason made it.”

“You’re making me nervous. Go put it on.”

“Okay.” She grabbed the dress bag and rushed out of the room.

“What did you do?” he asked Jason.

“I did what she asked.”

“That scares me.”

————————-

“Are you ready Dad?” Allie asked from the hallway.

“No,” he groaned.

The teen entered the room in a black, skin-tight, long sleeve dress peppered in Swarovski crystals. Her father’s eyes grew wide at the sheer path that started at her wrist and ended at the tip of the train; wrapping strategically around her curves so that no private parts were exposed.

“No fucking way,” Matt scowled.

“Why?” Allie whined.

“I can see your hip, stomach and that better not be side boob!”

“Matt, it’s a nude illusion, that’s not her actual skin,” Jason defended.

“Why does a sixteen year old need a nude illusion?!”

“Cause it’s pretty and I wanted to show off my body,” she joked.

“Go your room,” Matt hissed.

“I’m kidding! And Jason spent two whole weeks making it.”

“I don’t care if Jason spent one million dollars on it, you’re not wearing it,” Matt said sternly.

“Hey, jerk.” His husband gave him a light shove. “I knew this would happen, Allie. So, I made this backup.” He handed her the heavily beaded gown.

“This is beautiful,” she gasped as she exited the room.

“You’re impossible.” Jason pulled Matt into a kiss.

“Do you really think that dress is appropriate?”

“It looks fine to me, but I _am_ the cool parent.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Letting her get away with anything makes you cool?” 

“Well, I did get her those condoms she asked for…”

“What?!” Matt exploded, immediately jumping off of the couch.

“I’m joking!” he cackled, grabbing his arm to anchor him.

He frowned. “That shit wasn’t funny.” 

“I’m sorry, babe.

”Jason kissed his tense lips.

“Don’t corrupt our child.”

“Since she can’t wear that dress, I’ll actually make it see through and perform in it,” he shrugged.

Matt smiled as he shook his head.

“I like this one so much better,” Allie clapped before entering the closet in a fit and flare cream colored gown, covered in crystals that made her sparkle from every angle.

“That’s much better,” Matt smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she beamed as she gave a twirl.

“It’s sort of like your Despy Awards dress,” he said to Jason.

“If my Despy dress and your Despy dress had a baby, it would be this dress,” he chuckled.

“It’s fantastic. How long di-”

He was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Oh my God, that’s him,” Allie gasped. “I still have to pin my hair and finish my makeup. Jason will you get the door, please?”

“Yeah.” He pushed himself off of the couch.

“Why do you want Jason to get it?” Do I embarrass you?” Matt asked in a nasally whine with an exaggerated Pearlface.

“Not all the time,” she laughed.

“I agree,” Jason chuckled as he left the room.

“Alright, Munchkin, finish your ensemble.”

“Okay,” she chirped before skittering away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Matt sprinted out of the closet and down the stairs, stopping Jason before he could open the door. “Allie needs your help,” he lied.

“But the door-”

“I’ll answer it.”

Jason raised an eyebrow.

_Ding! Ding!_

“Jason!” Allie pleaded.

“See, she needs your help,” Matt rushed. “Go, go!” He slapped Jason on the ass as he hustled away. Retrieving his BB gun from the cabinet, Matt finally opened the door.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” the handsome blonde haired, green-eyed teen greeted.

“Who are you?” Matt asked in a deepened voice.

“Scout Valmont.”

“Can I help you?”

“I’m here to pick up Allison,” he said nervously.

“I’m the father.”

“Nice to meet you,” Scout smiled as he extended his hand.

“No.”

He awkwardly returned his arm to his side.

Matt loudly sucked his teeth as he gave the boy once over. “Come in,” he moved to the side, barely making enough room for him to enter.

“Sit down,” Matt ordered as he eased into his recliner.

“Thank you.”

“I was cleaning my gun, before you interrupted me.”

He gulped. “Sorry.” 

“What’s in your hand?”

“The corsage.”

“Let me see it.”

Scout handed the small, intricately decorated box to Matt who opened it to reveal the beautifully arranged white orchids.

“Orchids are her favorite flower,” Scout smiled.

Matt looked up at him with a blank expression.

“Of course…you already knew that.” The boy internally cursed himself.

At that, Matt let out an exaggerated sneeze. “I’m allergic to the cheap stuff.”

“Oh, no Sir,” Scout assured. “My mom would never let me leave the house unless I had the best of the best. Those are Phalaenopsis aphrodite, a species of orchid found only in southeastern Taiwan.”

“You think you’re better than me?” Matt glowered.

“No, Sir,” his eyes widened. “I-I-”

“I’m joking kid,” he chuckled.

Scout let out a breathy laugh when Matt abruptly stopped.

“I wonder what’s taking so long,” Scout mumbled.

“What are your intentions with my daughter tonight?”

“I just want her to have a good time at prom.” 

“Define ‘good time’.”

“Well for me, just seeing her smile is an automatic good time.”

“That sounds fake, but okay. Do you think she’s pretty?”

The boy blushed. “I think she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

“Good answer.”

Scout smiled, hoping that Matt had finally warmed up to him.

“Do you ever look at her butt?”

 He quickly shook his head. “No, Sir.” 

“My daughter not good enough for you or something?” he scowled.

“Oh, no,” he exhaled. “She has a very nice butt.”

“What did you just say?!”

————————-

“Just…a little…more,” Jason said with a steady hand as he applied the final touches to Allie’s makeup. “Done.”

 She gave him air kisses. “Thank you so much.” 

“Let’s go meet this beau of yours,” he smiled.

“Oh my God,” she gasped.

“What?”

“I just realized something… if you’re up here…Dad must’ve opened the door and…oh no,” she grimaced.

“I’ll handle your father, you just worry about being beautiful,” he smiled before sauntering down the stairs.

—————————-

“Um I-I don’t k-know,” Scout stuttered, completely flustered. “I d-don’t look at her b-butt, I-I-”

“Hi,” Jason greeted as he entered the living room. “I’m Allison’s stepfather.” He extended a hand.

Scout immediately stood up and returned the gesture, relieved at the temporary lift on Matt’s arsenal of uncomfortable questions. “Nice to meet you,” he smiled.

“Well, aren’t you cute?” Jason complimented as he sat on his husband’s lap.

“Do you have a problem with gay people?” Matt challenged.

“Not at all,” he said sincerely.

“Support gay marriage?”

“Babe,” Jason chastised.

“It’s okay,” Scout assured. “I support gay marriage because my two favorite people in the world, my uncles, have been married for sixteen years.”

“That’s beautiful,” Jason smiled.

“Mhm,” Matt rolled his eyes.

“What was your last name again?” he asked as he draped an arm around Matt’s shoulders.

“Valmont.”

“I went to school with a few Valmonts when I was in Atlanta.”

His face lit up. “Really? That just might be my family. I’m originally from Atlanta and we have a really rich history there. I decided to spend a few semesters in New York with my uncles.”

“That’s very cool,” he said, impressed by the young boy’s jet setting. “Ryan Valmont would always tease me and say ‘you and that other Jason could be twins’ and I would get so mad because I’m obviously hotter than him,” he chuckled.

“My uncle Ryan,” he said, finally comfortable enough to let out a real laugh. “And Jacob is my dad.”

“Jacob is your dad?” Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “What a small world.”

“He looks at Allie’s butt,” Matt blurted.

“Wha-”

“Hi,” Allie greeted nervously from the top of the stairs.

“Hi,” Scout exhaled.

“You look so beautiful.” Jason fanned his eyes as she slowly descended the steps. “Do you want to wear my Drag Race crown?” 

“Hopefully I’ll win my own tonight, I’m in the running for junior prom queen.”

“You’re my daughter, you’ll definitely win. If not I’ll steal the crown and take nude pictures,” he chuckled.

Allie laughed. “You’re terrible.” 

“Um, your dad has your corsage,” Scout whispered.

“Dad?”

BB gun in hand, Matt hesitantly stood up and shoved the box into Scout’s hands.

“T-Thanks.” The boy wiped sweat from his forehead before sliding the flowers onto her wrist.

“I love it,” Allie grinned. “Thank you.”

——————————

“Alright kids, get outta here,” Jason said after he’d taken hundreds of photos of the pair.

“I love you guys,” she waved as they headed towards the door.

“Wait,” Matt stopped them before placing a breathalyzer in Scout’s face. “Blow,” he demanded.

“Dad!”

“Matthew James,” Jason protested.

“I care about my kid’s safety.”

“I don’t drink, Mr. Lent,” Scout assured.

“Prove it.”

“Dad, you’re ruining my night,” she whined.

“It’s okay,” the boy said before awkwardly placing his lips to the device, blowing air into it until it beeped.

“Better be,” Matt scoffed after checking the results. “You need to have her home by 10:30.”

“Prom doesn’t end until 11,” Allie informed.

“10:30,” he repeated sternly.

“Jason, control your husband,” Allie pleaded as she linked arms with Scout.

“I’ll try,” he frowned as he gave Matt a light punch on the arm. “You guys have fun.”

“Bye, love you,” she said before closing the door behind her.

“Ugh,” Matt groaned. “I’m not ready for this.”

“She’ll be fine,” Jason wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. “While she’s out,” he kissed his neck, “ _we_ ” a peck on his jaw, “ _can have_ ,” a smooch on the cheek, “ _our own_ ” lingering kiss on the lips, “ _fun_.”

“Fun?” Matt whispered.

“Mhm,” Jason pushed him back into his recliner before straddling him.

Giving his lip a gentle nibble, Matt let out a soft moan allowing Jason to stick his tongue in his husband’s mouth in a full fledged make out. After a few minutes, Matt gripped Jason’s ass before standing up and carrying him to their bedroom; lips never separating.

“I love you,” Jason breathed.

“I love you,” he replied, gently placing him on the bed as they continued their passionate kissing. Jason palmed Matt’s crotch causing him to quickly pull away.

“What’s wrong?” he panted.

“Um, I have a surprise for you,” he lied.

“Really?” Jason beamed.

“Yes.” He kissed him before standing up. “Wait here and I’ll go get it.”

“Don’t take too long! I’m horny!”

————————–

After tip-toeing to the upstairs closet and putting on his best suit and silk tie, Matt slipped out of the backdoor.

“Matt, hurry up!” Jason shouted.

—————————

“Hi, Mr. Lent,” the school’s counselor greeted when he entered the prom’s venue; discovering it’s location after calling other parents.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Do you need anymore chaperones?”

“The more the merrier,” she beamed as she handed him a sticker with his new title. “I saw Allison a few minutes ago, she looks beautiful.”

“Thanks,” he said nonchalantly as scanned the place, finally spotting the sparkles that reflected the light of the disco ball. Moving stealthily, Matt eased towards his daughter unnoticed.

“Hey, Mr. Lent!” a student greeted.

“Sssh!” Matt warned, frantically glancing over at Allie who hadn’t heard the boy.

“Do you want anymore information about Allison’s friends?”

“No, I’m just chaperoning tonight. Dance with him.” He pulled another kid towards the boy.

“I don’t wanna dance with another guy,” he protested.

“Yes, you do,” Matt assured as he gave him the once over. “You just don’t know it yet,” he patted the boy’s back before walking away.

Finally making it within feet of his daughter, the music was changed to a slow song. “Fuck,” he groaned, retreating to a corner as the teens coupled up. “Hi,” he greeted the wallflower.

“Hi,” she replied in a timid voice.

“Why aren’t you out there dancing?”

 She shook her head. “I don’t dance.” 

“Oh. Are you at least having fun?”

“As much fun as a loser like me can have.”

“You’re not a loser,” Matt assured.

“Well, I attempted to run for prom queen but when Manila Luzon and Allison Lent began to campaign, I knew my chances were obliterated.”

“Allison is pretty popular then?” he inquired.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “And she’s the popular girl that you can’t hate because she’s so nice to everyone.”

“Good to know,” Matt beamed, glancing back over at her; checking the position of Scout’s hands as they slow danced. “What’s your name?”

“Amanda.” The mousy girl replied, braces reflecting the dim lights.

“Well Amanda, you don’t have to be Courtney or Allison because you’re you. And there’s nobody else in the world like you. You’re distinctly unique, be proud of it,” he said sincerely before the glimmer of Allie’s dress was seen slipping out of the back door of the venue.

“Thank you so much,” Amanda smiled.

‘You’re welcome,” he rushed before racing after his daughter, using the side exit. He tiptoed against the side of the building until he was within earshot of their conversation.

“You look beautiful,” Scout said as they sat on the bench.

“Thanks,” Allie blushed.

“Your dad is tough,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“Sorry about him,” she sighed. “He’s just really, _really_ protective. Letting me go to prom was a big step for him though.”

“How come?”

“When he was our age, he went to prom with my mother and I was the end result,” she laughed. “But remember, I told you that I didn’t meet my dad until I was like eight because my mom thought keeping me away was the best thing to do.”

“That explains a lot,” the boy admitted. “I’d be protective too.”

“He takes it to the extreme,” Allie groaned. “I bet he’s at home now tracking my phone or something. If he got into drag and showed up to prom, it would not surprise me,” she cackled.

“Damn,” Matt snapped his finger at the missed opportunity.

“But I love both of my dads so much. They spoil me,” she giggled.

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Scout said smoothly.

Matt inhaled sharply as he crept towards the edge of the wall just as Scout was pecking his daughter on the cheek. He narrowed his eyes before the back door opened.

“Hey guys, they’re about to crown prom royalty,” a female voice informed.

“Okay,” they replied, quickly entering the venue.

“That sneak,” Matt hissed as his phone began to ring. “Hey, Pumpkin,” he answered innocently.

“Where are you?!” 

“I’m at the grocery store, your surprise wouldn’t work without, um, ice cream.”

“We have ice cream in the freezer,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Aw, babe, I didn’t know.”

 _Your Junior Prom Queen is_ …

“I’ll be home in a few minutes, I love you.” He hung up the phone and entered the building.

_Allison Lent!_

“Come through!” Allie cheered after accepting her crown. “Thank you guys so much.”

“My munchkin,” Matt pouted 

as he joined the thunderous applause. _She’s a good kid. I don’t wanna ruin this for her_ , he thought, conscience finally catching up to him. He exited out of the side door and headed home.

——————————–

Slipping through the back door, Matt treaded to the closet and changed into his previous ensemble.

“Babe,” he called as he sauntered down the stairs and into his bedroom.

“Where’s my surprise?” Jason scowled with his arms folded.

“In my pants,” Matt grinned.

His husband rolled his eyes in exasperation. Matt pounced on him, eliciting a squeal from Jason’s pink lips before he kissed him.

“How do you think Allie’s doing?”

“Good.” Matt kissed his neck.

“You don’t wanna call her?”

“Nope.” He pecked his jaw.

“Because you already crashed her prom?”

Matt froze.

“Next time you sneak out, make sure your outfit change isn’t so conspicuous by leaving the closet a mess. I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I-I-”

“Did she see you?”

“No,” he exhaled. “And I’ve learned my lesson. She’s so mature and very trustworthy.”

“You did a good job raising her,” Jason smiled. “Just promise me, no more ninja shit.”

“I promise,” he chuckled before kissing him.

————————-

“I had so much fun. I’m sorry we had to leave so early,” Allie frowned as Scout walked her up the pathway to her house.

“It’s okay. I never want to face the wrath of Mr. Lent,” he chuckled.

“I bet he’s sitting in the living room waiting up for me.” She shook her head in embarrassment.

“Then I’d better go,” Scout turned to leave.

“Wait.” Allie grabbed his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“Whoa,” Scout exhaled.

The girl blushed. “See you on Monday.” 

———————————

As she entered her house, Allie was surprised that her father wasn’t there waiting for her. She walked to her parent’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Jason said with a mouthful of ice cream.

Allie opened the door. “Hey.”

“Sup, Munchkin.” Matt took the spoon and container from his husband.

“How was it?” Jason beamed.

“Amazing! And I won prom queen,” she grinned.

“I’ll be taking pictures in that,” he joked. “Congratulations, baby.”

“Thanks.”

“Did Scout walk you to the door?” Matt asked.

“Yes,” she blushed.

“Did he kiss you?”

“No,” she sighed. “I kissed him.”

Matt raised an eyebrow.

“So if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me, not him.”

“I’m not mad,” he shrugged.

“Who are you and what did you did you do with my father?” she giggled, checking his temperature with the back of her hand.

“You’re all grown up,” he said with an exaggerated pout.

“Yeah,” Allie breathed. The words she’d wanted to hear didn’t sound as sweet as she’d expected. “Can I sleep in here?”

“No!” Matt cackled. “You’re an overgrown orangutan.”

“Dad,” she laughed, giving him a playful shove. “Please? I can still fit in the middle like the good ole days. I’m just feeling really nostalgic.”

“Fine,” he groaned. “Get out of your drag and we’ll watch _Frozen_.”

“Yaas!” she cheered before skipping out of their room.

“I don’t think she’s quite ready to grow up,” Jason chuckled.

“I’m cool with that,” Matt smiled.


End file.
